Hearts On Ice
by PhoenixO'Neil09
Summary: A favor is asked of Chris by none other than Stephanie McMahon. She needs to learn about something that he knows about and through that they both begin to find themselves again through each other.  A Challenge Fic from DCFanatic4life


_A/N: This is a challenge fic laid down by the queen of Smoochy (at least in my own humble opinion) DCFanatic4life. Her and I had made a friendly bet back last year when my beloved Red Wings lost to her San Jose Sharks in a hell of a series. As the bet was made the challenge was laid down. A Smoochy story based around Hockey. It had to have something to do with Hockey or about Hockey….and this is the first chapter of said challenge. Feedback is always welcomed and enjoyed. And now…Hearts on Ice._

It's not every day you get asked for a huge favor.

It's also not every day Chris Jericho gets floored by getting asked for a huge favor. He's quite use to it, especially because of his connections in the entertainment business. He's always willing to help a friend in hoping that some day they will return the favor that's been asked.

But…When you get asked for a huge favor from Stephanie McMahon…its either a blue moon or a sign of the apocalypse.

And the favor that was asked of him when she called, it was so unusual coming from her mouth, he thought at first it was a weak thought-out prank. But she was dead serious.

Only a week ago, he was sitting up with his buddy Speewee in Winnipeg, having a man weekend away from the life that seemed like it was a sham. The only thing for him in Florida was his kids and that was it. He loved them all but…after he left wrestling for a little while and went to do Dancing with the Stars and then the tour with Fozzy…he got home to find a demanding, cold Jessica.

He didn't know where it all came from, after all these years and to come home to someone just screaming at him for no reason. There was a night where, the kids had gone to bed and Chris had just wanted to sit on the couch, watch a movie with her and she called him worthless and a horrible husband and stormed out of the house. Leaving Chris to wonder what the hell that was all about.

Come to find out, Jessica went to a bar. …well more like a club to meet up with someone. Chris wished he hadn't found it out. But apparently while he was out on tour and all the calls home to talk to his children and his wife were covers to what was really going on. About a week after the screaming incident Chris had gone in to change all their passwords to his and Jessica's email only to find an email from his loving wife…to her boyfriend. Chris couldn't believe it…and he was pissed with what he read even more.

Apparently while he was overseas and calling home, her boyfriend was in the house…the very house he paid for out of years of completely busting his ass…with his children in the house. It wasn't so much that she was just caught red handed with another man, but when she subjected their children to her infidelities, that was all he needed. He hit the print button on that and several other emails and tucked them away somewhere safe. When she came home after dropping the kids off to school and daycare he pulled out the email and confronted her with it. As if she was a deer caught in headlights she stood there for a moment and proceeded to break down in front of him. She confessed everything…and then asked for a divorce.

So with shared almost daily visits with three heartbroken kids that didn't quite understand why their mommy and daddy were no longer together but still loved them deeply and after years of marriage, they divorced with shared custody of the kids.

Now back to where we were, Chris and Speewee were on their excursions as they liked to call them, when Chris received a phone call from Stephanie. At first, he just ignored it figuring she was doing her weekly check-ins trying to get him to come back sooner than he planned. Right now he just wanted to do his own thing with Fozzy and spend some well-deserved time away and with his kids when he could. So at first, he just ignored it…

And then she kept calling him…never leaving voicemails.

And then she started text messaging him. "Call me…its important" it came about every 30 minutes…and after 2 hours it came every 15…then every 5. Impatient woman.

"Dude, McMahon is blowing up your phone!" Speewee would yell from a part of the cabin every time he heard his phone go off.

Finally at about 10 pm Chris just couldn't take it anymore so he called her back and she answered right in the middle of the first ring.

"It's about damn time Irvine!" She barked.

"Well hello to you too Princess" know damn well that would get on her nerves…she hated it and he knew it

"Chriiiissss…stop it, dammit you know how I hate when you call me that" she whined.

"Ok, Steph geez…is there a reason you are attempting to blow up my iPhone? Because its about to drop dead of exhaustion"

"Actually yeah, and don't worry I know you're not ready to come back to the WWE yet but I need a…a…"

"A…what?" Chris inquired "A number? A babysitter? Another husband?"

"I just got rid of the one I had. Believe me I don't need another one." Steph quickly retorted. Just like the good ole days.

"Ok then, maybe a good fuck? I know a few guys that are desperate to get on that ladder." Chris laughed into the phone.

"Oh ha ha, those jokes after 10 years never got old; Stephy McMahon is a slut, blah blah blah…your material is rusty Jericho."

"Yeah I know, but probably not as rusty as your.."

"AH LET'S NOT GO THERE IF YOU PLEASE!" She quickly cut him off "And besides if you want to talk about rusty things, I'm sure after your little Barbie incident your thing resembles a shriveled up hot dog sitting out in the sun for months."

"Well since I had the series of shots after the night that Drunkicho made his appearance, I'm just fine. Besides now I know who I have to thank for introducing my ex to her boyfriend. But that's not why we're talking and you tried to kill my phone…so out with it McMahon"

"Fine" she sighed heavily "I really really need a huge probably once in a life time favor from you. And there is literally no one else I can ask because you are the only one I know that can help me with this."

"Uhhh…ok…" Chris said and then there was silence.

"Chris?"

"Sorry Steph, was looking out the window making sure there wasn't a hole forming in the ground getting ready to suck the earth up."

"Forget it I knew it was a mistake to even come to you and ask." You could tell Steph was getting pissed at Chris and his constant need to be a smart ass.

"Stephanie, don't be like that, I'm sorry. So what's the favor?"

"Ok well, my dad has gotten a wild hair up his ass about doing a fundraiser with some of the WWE superstars, kind of like what you were involved in with your dad?"

"You talking about the hockey event?"

"Yeah, well daddy seems to think it would be great for me to get involved in his hair brain idea….Chris…stop laughing"

Chris couldn't help himself, he was silently snickering on the other side of the phone. "I'm not laughing Stephy I swear."

"Bullshit, Jericho, I know you. Look, I can ice skate, I have every year since I was 5. I know nothing about hockey…could you please help me out?"

The desperation in her voice was borderline pathetic but she didn't care and on the other side of that conversation she was tugging at the heartstrings of the man that rarely could say no to her.

"Ok, look Steph, I'm in Winnipeg at the moment. I could be where you are in about 2 day-"

"Or I could come to where you are. The girls are with my parents for the weekend and I have absolutely nothing else going on. There has to be a ton of skating rinks up there right? Places that you know where we could go in private so I don't make a complete ass out of myself" she rambled on.

"Steph BREATHE! If you wanna come up for a day that'll be fine, do you have everything you need for this?" Chris had to get something in just so she could stop for a little bit and catch her breath.

"Sadly I need everything and I have NO idea what to get but skates and the skates I do have are figure skating and…" Steph said slightly relieved.

"Ok so when you get here I'll take you to my favorite shop and they will hook you up with everything you need and depending on when that's all done I'll treat you to my favorite restaurant, my treat." …wait…what the hell did he just say?

"Well…if you want sure. It has been forever since we've really hung out. Ok, I can be in town by tomorrow morning and I will call you when I get in." Steph spoke kind of confused herself but blowing it off.

"Sounds like a plan"

And now comes the uncomfortable silence.

"Chris?"

"Yeah Steph?"

"Thanks for your help…see you tomorrow"

"See ya tomorrow Princess"

And with that they both hung up their phones. Chris sat there speechless that she genuinely seemed happy that Chris agreed to help and excited to see him, whereas Steph started immediately packing and didn't give it so much of a second thought about the conversation that she and Chris just had. All she had in that beautiful mind was that he was going to help her with her problem. Sure she wasn't going to be great by any means…but at least she'd know what she was doing.

What they didn't know though, was the problem they both had, would be solved as well.


End file.
